PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Results of our proposed research will uniquely fill a growing but largely unmet need to enhance extended follow-up care for cancer survivors seen in the primary care setting following active treatment. This research should inform the design of programs to enhance patient activation and engagement in their follow up care and thereby improve cancer surveillance and chronic disease prevention and management.